clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Mikitani
Akira was Macy's husband and a former love interest for both Noelle and Lilith. He is a bisexual sim, originally created by another Youtuber, Deligracy and was edited in Clare's Sims Swap video. He currently lives alone in Sulani, on the shipwreck lot that he previously shared with his late wife, Macy. Their daughter Airi also lives in Sulani with her cousins Sage, Kai and her boyfriend, Yuda. Description Akira has a bit of a flat face, double pierced ears, (on both sides,) and a nose ring on the right side. He has a hairstyle that is halfway between shaved and a mohawk. He has a yellowish skin tone and has brown eyes. Teen Days Akira met Lilith when she went out for a night on the town after finding out that Ryland had fathered a child with Fatima. Later on, Noelle tried to flirt with Akira, but he wasn't interested in her. When Macy was unsure of her sexuality she met up with Akira to get his advice. Macy and Akira clicked with each other and became friends. They were invited to the ruins by Jamie (Macy's other love interest) and, seeing them together, Akira felt jealous. This is when he discovered his crush for Macy. However, Macy and Akira went out on their first date. Their romantic relationship developed quickly thanks to this. Akira and Macy had their first kiss and their relationship turned to "love birds". Akira was invited around to The Summer Home by Macy for Christmas Day and they kissed under the mistletoe. Macy then asked Akira to be her boyfriend and he said yes. However, Macy invited Akira out to the club in Windenburg since she was going out with her niece, Noelle. Macy saw that Akira was potentially cheating on her by flirting with Luna Iskadar, upsetting her. Macy forgave Akira for hurting her, though. Adulthood Akira and Macy spent a lot of time together and, when Macy visited Akira's house for the first time, she found out she was pregnant with his baby, but Akira didn't take it well. It was revealed he hated children, leaving Macy shocked and unsure whether or not to give up Akira or the baby. Macy kept the child, however, and called her Airi. When Airi aged up into a toddler, Macy brought her to meet her father, but Akira hated his daughter. He said that having Airi sleep in his house was inappropriate and kept waking her up because he disliked her sleeping there. Macy and Akira got angry with each other for this, to the point where Macy was tempted to break up with Akira. A while later, Macy invited Akira around to the house to spend more time with Airi. Everything looked hopeful for Airi and her relationship with her father, but he didn't do what Macy asked him, such as reading Airi a book or giving her a bath. As Airi got older, Akira finally realised what he had missed and that he had messed up in the past. Akira went with Macy and Airi to a new diner in Oasis Springs and they were happy as a family. Akira and Macy's relationship improved and they managed to build their love up again. Wanting to see how things worked out with Akira, Macy moved out of the Callery-Aiken's household with Airi into Akira's house, wanting to be a proper family. It was later revealed that Macy and Akira had gotten married sometime since they started living together, as it was shown that Macy's last name had changed to Akira's: Mikitani. Over time, Akira and Macy moved to Sulani, which allowed him to see his daughter Airi more often and enjoy their paradise of life. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Not much is known about Akira's life as an elder, but its assumed that he stayed in Sulani until he died. His wife Macy also died before him. Trivia * Akira was originally a sim belonging to fellow Youtuber Deligracy, but was modified by Clare in a "Sim Swap Challenge". *He was in a love triangle with Jamie Win and Macy, but Macy chose Akira. *Akira is Japanese *It was revealed in episode 37 of Cats & Dogs that Akira doesn't want kids, and has the hates children trait. *His house is first seen in episode 37 of Cats & Dogs, *Akira hated his daughter Airi when she was growing up. However, when she became a child he began to show interest in caring for Airi. *Macy and Airi moved into Akira's home in episode 41 of Cats & Dogs so they could live as a proper family. *It was revealed in the first episode of Rags to Riches that Macy and Akira had married sometime after she and Airi moved in with him. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:LGBT sims Category:Male Category:Black hair Category:Brown eyes Category:Parent Category:Dad Category:Only child Category:Deligracy Category:Sulani Category:Dead Characters